This study is surveying by mail three groups of Project TALENT men who were in Grade 9 in 1960 (present modal age equals 36): (1) 500 veterans and active duty personnel who served in Vietnam; (2) 500 veterans and active duty personnel who did not serve in Vetnam; (3) 500 non-veterans. The three groups being surveyed are matched on 53 key demographic, cognitive, and sociopysychological characteristics measured in Grade 9. The goal of study is to document the quality of life and psychological adjustment status of Vietnam veterans, and the extent to which any problems they face are related to military service in general and/or to service in Vietnam in particular. The effects of military service on the nature and pacing of education-, work-, marriage-, and fatherhood-related events through age 36 are also being examined. The matched nature of the study samples provides a unique opportunity to link the psychological and sociological outcomes of interest to the military and Vietnam experiences per se, as opposed to antecedent (e.g., socioeconomic) differences in the populations represented by the veterans and non-veteran samples.